All you’ve forgotten
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?
1. Chapter 1

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

Peering around the corner I keep my eyes peeled, watching out for anyone that seems even somewhat familiar. Behind me my younger brother, Alphonse crouches, his face a mask of pure misery as he clutches his stomach. Hunger has driven us to this point, the only place open this early is the coffee shop next to the detention hall. Licking my lips I turn to Al and shoot him a reassuring smile, which he returns, shakily. Sighing softly I push him further back into the ally's mouth and crouch down beside him.

"Stay hidden and I'll be back before you know it." I smile and watch as he nods, agreeing. Pressing my lips together I stand and head across the street, now deserted but later it will be filled with cars. Opening the store door I cringe as the bell jingles and several people turn to gaze at me, looks of disgust and anger crossing their faces. Snorting softly I continue to the counter, where a pimply teenage girl holds an uninterested expression and a fake smile.

"Can I help you?" she asks, voice unenthused as she looks at me. Suddenly, for some strange reason I feel very self-conscious. So, what, it's not _my_ fault I don't have a nice place to sleep and shower like a normal person. I too once had a house and a warm bed, but, one night not too long ago everything changed. The girl behind the counter coughs rudely and I snap back to reality.

"Uh… two medium hot chocolates and…. A box of donuts." I say in a rush and make the motions of reaching into my pockets for money. Shivering slightly, muscles tensing as I wait for the girl to finish filling the small box I quickly grab up the two foam cups and just as she places the box on the counter, close to the register and begins ringing in the order I snap, reaching out the unoccupied hand I snatch the cardboard box and quickly turn. The girl behind me yells but I'm already leaping the stairs and bolting across to the alleyway. Rounding the corner I yell for my younger brother, knowing he knows the routine. But as I race down the corridor, dodging trashcans and jumping debris a knot forms in my stomach. Rounding a second corner I almost spill the contents of the cups as I slid to a stop, finding the police cars ahead of me, their lights flashing threateningly. Glancing at the cars quickly I see my brother's head in one, gratefully sipping the warm drink an officer passes to him. I back a few steps away and watch as Al shakes his head in anger before shooting a glare at the man questioning him. I just know he's saying sorry for not answering the guy's questions…. Good old Al, defiant to the end but always polite about it. Then again he never had the chance to harden himself, I always to the brunt of everything.

"Hey! There he is!" a shout behind me makes me jump, spilling the two foam cups all over my right arm. Swearing I throw the cups down along with the donuts and make a run for it, let them take Al away, he'll have a better life than I can give him out here. I race back the way I came, only to find the mouth blocked by more cops, _holy shit how many people did they call!_ I slide to a stop and watch them all advance wearily, running my dirty hand through my even dirtier hair I lick my lips and narrow my eyes.

"Look, it was harmless. Let me go and no one will get hurt." I snarl at the adults and back a few paces off. Behind me I can feel the others trying to close in. Suddenly from behind me a man lunges and I swing my arm, catching him in the throat, knocking his air for a few minutes. Now all around me the cops are lunging, trying to restrain me but I fight on, kicking, punching, even biting. I refuse to let myself go back to a place where the people call me freak and lock me in closets, I refuse to be starved, I refuse to be beaten

I REFUSE!

I fight with ferocity not unlike a wild animal, that is until a loud gunshot pulls me up quickly and I whirl to see a sharply dressed man holding his hand gun… against my brother's head. Al's eyes are wide with fear and moist from unshed tears, tears he's to young to hold in.

"I am Captain Grand. You are under arrest Edward Elric, you can come quietly or your brother will suffer." The tall man says his mustache bobbing as he speaks. He jerks on Al for emphasis and my brother lets out a small whimper and closes his eyes. That's when I know I have to surrender, putting my hands out in front of me. Several officers throw me to the ground, more harshly than needed and handcuff me, some cries of surprise as they get a good look at my right arm. Auto-mail, it's a means of being normal, but is still a reason to the labeled a freak. They haul to me to my feet and frog march me to the awaiting ploice car. As I'm shoved inside Al snuggles close to me, and sobs into my shirt. With my hands bound as they are I can't reach around to comfort him but for some reason I think me just being there is good enough. The cruiser drives foreword, leaving a very trashed ally way and the spilled contents of some foam cups. Signing I lean back against the seat and sigh, awaiting whatever comes next.

**So, what did you think? I'm finally back to typing and hopefully these creative juices will keep right on flowing! It's a pretty major AU huh? This chapter was typed to Stone Sour's new album, Come What(ever) May and the thought process came from this book I rented from the library called Theories of Relativity . Very good book, I recommend it be read. It changes your views. So, expect another chapter soon! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter Two (I just realized that I forgot to put chapter numbers!) **

The police station was packed, quite a few familiar faces, people I've seen out on the streets before. My eyes swerve around, taking it all in as Al and I are directed to sit at a desk. Behind us some guy is screaming at the top of his lungs that the Ultimate Shield will prevail and that he was impervious to any kind of pain. Rolling my eyes I turn back around and loom over the officer's desk, finding multiple pictures of a little girl. Al is seeing them too and shakes his head, turning to look around the station, eyes wide. Across the room are the arresting officers, staring at us like their waiting for us to make a sudden movement so they can pounce. I slowly lean back in my chair and close my eyes, sighing slightly; I'm so damn tired…. Wrapping my arms more firmly in my coat and huddling into myself I just rest my eyes for a few minutes

_**Hughes **_

It's been a busy day today, Grand has officially launched his 'how to make the officers insane with extreme paperwork' campaign, and the result is that as of one thirty I've booked twenty-six suspects, some of the worst smelling, bad tempered people I've ever seen. Glancing around from the small break room I look at my desk and find two boys sitting there. The darker haired one is watching a man wearily, the man is offering him things and smiling, showing his dirty teeth and stingy mustache. The other is passed out in his chair, asleep obviously and cold from the way he'd huddled in his light coat, too light of a coat for the early winter weather. Heading back over to the desk with two cups of steaming tea I smile at the darker haired boy, finding bright bluish-grey eyes watching me worriedly as I take my seat. I cast a glare at the regular sitting across from the boy

"Loki, cut that crap." The man instantly goes back to sitting perfectly straight as the officer cuffs him to prepare for transport to his cell.

"Hello, I'm Maes Hughes." I introduce myself, Grand frowns on this but I don't see the harm in telling a very scared young man who I am. This seems to relax the child and he offers a small smile

"Alphonse Elric." He introduces and I quickly write that in my pad, to be later input into the computer system. I have found that typing while speaking to a criminal makes them nervous, puts them on edge.

"And how old are you Alphonse?"

"Thirteen, sir." He says, respectfully. I cock and eyebrow, for being a street rat this kid's got manners and is quite pleasant. Wonder what the other one is like…. He must have not been out there too long.

"And this is?" I ask, pointing to the slumbering body, now leaning on my desk

"Oh, that's my brother Edward." He says, smiling slightly.

"How old is your brother?" I ask and am taken aback by the cough coming from the other boy, glancing at the dirty child I find two golden eyes peering wearily at me through half-lidded eyes, eyes sparked with fever and pain.

"He's fourteen." The raspy voice responds before the boy pushes himself back into a seated position and wrapping himself more firmly inside his coat. The teen sniffles and brings one hand up to wipe at his nose and I'm shocked to find the limb is metal.

"Stay here for a moment." The oldest sighs and croaks

"You think we'd be able to move with that pack of wolves watching us?" he asks, sarcastically and I nod, risking a glance at the patrol officers gathered not too far away. Getting up I head for the Police Chief's office, knocking politely.

"Come in." comes the response and I push open the door, finding Chief Bradley in a meeting with no one else but Captain Grand.

"Sir, I would like authorization to set the two boys I have at my station up with a foster home for the night." I blurt out and brace myself for the burst I know is coming from Grand. The man has no soul, no regard for human life. It makes me sick just looking at him.

"That's absurd! Those boys are criminals, the eldest…" I work up the courage and cut the larger man off

"Is extremely sick and in need of rest, not interrogation. All I'm asking is to send him to some friends of mine for the evening or at least until his court date. He's not well."

"What if we send the younger one, since he is only up on suspicious behavior and keep the older one?" Grand suggests and I risk a glance at the Chief

"I think splitting them up with is detrimental, who knows what they have been through and what might happen if they were to be split up. Please I'm only asking to send them to Hawkeye and Armstrong's place, you both know them." I plead and watch as Grand goes to shoot something back but the Chief shuts him up

"I'll agree to it, call them and I want to see either Armstrong or Hawkeye." I smile and nod

"Thank you sir." I am about to head out to the office area again when the chief says something oh so true.

"If he spent a night in jail the others would kill him for sure, he's such a young boy, it'd be cruel." Thank the Powers the Be that the Chief has enough common sense and decency of soul to see beyond the fact that the boy is a criminal.

"Good news!" I announce to the boys, the younger turns to stare at me and the older one only shudders

"I'm going to set you two up with a place to stay, because Jail isn't the right place for either of you tonight." The older one cocks and eyebrow before snarling

"It always was before." And I shrug

"Well, tonight it's not." I smile and head off to call the foster home. After about three rings the strong voice of Alex Louis Armstrong comes over the receiver. I quickly explain the situation to the larger man and he agrees. Hanging up the phone I head back to the desk, to find both boys asleep now. Smiling slightly I rouse them and direct them over to the break room, the pack of arresting officers quick to move. Writing a quick note incase either wakes up in the meantime I exit, closing the door.

**I hope this update was fast enough for people, and to answer a few questions, there will be no pairings in this story, nto that I'm against them but I just don't write that kind of stuff well. I'm more of the abuse and torture kind of person. The reason for Ed's automail will be revealed eventually and no, there isn't any alchemy in this AU. Please do keep reading, coming home from work and finding reviews makes me very happy! also I know my chapters are a lot shorter than those who ahve read my stories before are use too but I'm now writing them in a limited time space, so bear with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter three**

**Armstrong**

The chilly air had given away to snow and freezing rain as I pulled my car up in front of the 4th district police station. Getting out I gaze at the windows of my old station, knowing full well who was sitting in their offices and where at this time at night. Sighing and straightening to my full height I head in, scanning the hustling room for Hughes and find him booking a very intoxicated man. Walking over I half-listen to the information, knowing this man as Shou Tucker, a down the drain, out of luck HAZMAT official. He got caught on the job drunk, got his butt fired and ever since he's been drinking.

"Officer Falman, can you escort Mr. Tucker to a cell please?" he calls over to one of the other officers and the gray-haired man approaches and grabs the drunk's arm, hauling him effectively away from the desk. I turn my eyes away, it's always hard to look at people you knew before the alcohol, drugs and money overtake their minds.

"Ah, Alex, glad you could come!" Hughes exclaims happily and I vaguely wonder how the man can deal, seeing all this misery and always come off as happy and easy going as a man who takes a daily stroll on easy street. Casting that aside I shake the man's hand and sit down in the now vacated chair.

" So, these boys…" I begin but am quickly cut off by a picture being thrust into my face, a photograph of a small girl with chestnut colored hair and bright, big blue eyes. I groan inwardly as Hughes launches into his usual speech about his now, four-year-old daughter.

"Maes… Maes…" I begin, trying to get the man back to the attention at hand. I almost succeed when a small hand reaches around and pulls the overly happy father out of his praise. I can't see the child attached to that hand and lean over slightly to find a young teenage boy standing there, whispering to Hughes. I can see his eyes flicker nervously toward me before he backs away and retreats back into the break room. Hughes is on his feet immediately, all happiness and joy leaving his face as he follows the boy; I quickly rise and follow intent on what's going on. Inside the break room I can hear the sounds of shouting and things smashing and wince, knowing the toaster just bit the dust. Hughes opens the door to peek in and I can make out the huddled form of another teen, this one's eyes are narrowed dangerously but his face is pale and he is panting. I can also make out the large, imposing form of Captain Grand, my insides begin to boil. Pushing Hughes aside, who is ordering a beat officer to go get Chief Bradley I shove my way into the room and confront the Captain, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Captain Grand, I have arrived to take these boys into my custody!" I hail and watch as the large man turns to cast me with an aristocratic eye.

"Yes, Basque, these boys are now in the custody of Mr. Armstrong, I might advise you to back down and away from that poor boy before he dies of a heart seizure." Bradley says and I step back slightly, allowing the much smaller man to enter. He looks about the destroyed room and smiles slightly

"Well, we wanted to remodel this room anyway." He says offhandedly and turns to me

"This boy here has a court date on the twenty-fifth of this month. I suggest you keep a weathered eye on them Mr. Armstrong. They are now your responsibility. I hope to see him in court on the date set." He says before turning to the many spectators and laughing

"Get back to work." And like a flash everyone is back to their tasks, processing criminals and printing paperwork. I turn to find the smaller of the two kneeling beside the other, whose eyes are closed and breathing heavily. I can already hear the sickness settling into the boys' chest and look at Hughes.

"Brothers, Edward, the oldest and Alphonse Elric picked up today after the eldest ripped off Danny's Donuts on Gilmore Street. The younger is not being held for the theft but the older one is and has been caught stealing many times in the past. Wait a minute and I'll get your paperwork and release forms." He leaves and I watch the two brothers for a few minutes and see what was really going in between the two. The eldest was stealing to ensure the survival of the younger. It's awe inspiring how their love for each other is so strong. I feel my eyes prick a little but quickly clear my throat and look at the two, both turning their eyes to watch me as I kneel in front of them.

"I am Alex Louise Armstrong, and you are under my care and supervision until your fate is decided in court." I tell them and watch as the youngest smiles slightly, nervously looking at his weary eyed brother.

"I-I'm Alphonse and this is Edward…" the younger one offers, tentatively reaching out his hand to shake mine. I take it and exchange the greeting. Then I turn to the oldest, watching as he watches me, intently and worriedly, muscles tightened and obviously on edge at the close proximity of my being to him. Suddenly without warning the boys right leg shoots out, snapping a kick right for my throat but I quickly catch the appendage and grip it tightly enough for him to feel. Usually when an opponent is grabbed about the calf and pressure is applied there the muscles will begin to spasm, but in this leg I feel nothing. Putting more pressure and gripping it tightly I watch as no expression comes over the boys face, no pain. Quickly with my other hand I reach and pull up the leg to reveal the chilling metal underneath. My eyes widen in shock as my hand opens and I drop the artificial limb. The older Elric only smirks before the voice of Hughes resounds in the background

"Oh I forgot to mention, the eldest had an automail arm and leg.."

"Yes, I've come to realize that." I respond and stare dumbfounded at the two brothers sitting before me, both now looking at me like two badly beaten dogs, cowering as their master approaches for more. Now it all makes sense, this has all happened before, this is a game they are very familiar with and know how to play.

Looks like I'm going to have to learn the rules, real fast judging by the way the oldest is watching me. Like a caged animal, ready to pounce and rip my face off, even with his body filled with sickness. The golden eyes of a predator shine even brighter when he is on edge.

**Oh, lots longer than I thought it would be…. So hopefully you all enjoyed this one too, next chapter I swear we'll be out of the station, I swear. Lol. Oh and for all those who don't like Armstrong, to bad I do! I think he's funny as hell! He's the comic relief in the serious parts. But that will be the last time I type from his POV lol. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter four**

**Alphonse**

The ride back to Armstrong's place was spent in a tense silence, the large man driving carefully over the ice covered roads, white knuckled and face the mask of pure thought. I watch the man quizzically, he seems nice enough, his blue eyes didn't have a hard edge in them like the majority of the people who work with kids like Ed and I. I glance over at my brother, finding his golden gaze wearily watching the streets passing by, looking for landmarks in case we have to make a quick getaway. Always thinking, my brother, always calculating how to get away and stay away, we've been to enough houses and been through enough to have gained these survival skills, or rather, brother has gained these skills through our past experiences, he just takes me along for the run. The car suddenly stops and Armstrong kills the engine before turning around to address us.

"Alright boys, this is your new home until something more permanent can be found. C'mon, let's get you two inside and warmed up." He says simply before pushing the door open. Ed exits and I quickly follow, sticking close to my brother, watching as he scans the house and yard, and then turning to look at the street, now snow and ice covered. He shivers and a hacking cough seizes his air, eyes widen in panic as he can't seem to draw enough to satisfy his lungs.

"Ah.. Mr. Armstrong!" I shout and clutch at the shaking shoulders, fearing the worst as Ed's eyes begin to shift, pupils dilating rapidly in panic. I'm about to shout again for help when two strong arms wrap themselves around Ed and I and we are swept up from the snowy yard and plunged into warmth and bright light. The arms release me and I land on the tiled floor, watching idly as Armstrong takes my brother, carrying him as easily as a loaf of bread into the eat-in area. I follow, worry clouds my judgment and tears prickle my eyes as I all but run into the room. I stop by a counter and watch as the large man places Edward's jerking body on a chair and gently bends his face over a steaming pot of water, then drapes my brother's head with a towel. I can still hear the horrid retching and hacking sounds but the soft whistle of clean air reaching the starved lungs compel me to walk closer. Under the towel and heavy coat I can see the slender shoulders shaking slightly as Edward draws air into his aching lungs. After a few minutes Armstrong removes the towel and I can clearly see the paleness of my brother's face, his breathing hitching still but there.

"Well, what do we have here?" a woman's voice asks and I jump with a gasp, surprised by the sudden appearance of the blond woman standing behind me. Beside her an older man with graying black hair and a grim looking face.

**Hawkeye**

Alex had called me after picking up the boys, explaining the situation to me. As he hung up the phone I put the hot water into a large pot and set out a towel for the incoming sick boy. Then phoned the nearest doctor, a retired doctor named Marco, who offered to make a house call when the boys got there, thankfully he arrived in time and just as we entered the kitchen the towel was being removed from the sick boys head, the younger was standing, watching anxiously.

"Well, what do we have here?" I ask and watch Alex fold the towel and neatly place it beside the older brother, who has now wrapped himself in his coats and was coughing softly, miserably keeping a watch on his brother from where he sits.

"I am Riza Hawkeye, this is a friend of mine, Doctor Marco." I introduce and once the younger one calms down a bit I step closer and kneel down, watching the youngest intently

"You must be Alphonse." The child looks shocked before glancing sideways at Alex, who only smiles and rubs his bald head innocently.

"Yes Ma'am." He says before backing up a few steps and sitting beside his pale brother.

"And you must be Edward." The eyes harden slightly as another cough seizes his chest but nods, grimly watching us. I smile warmly and offer the doctor a seat, which he accepts greatly.

"How about some tea, do you boys drink tea?" I ask, watching as the younger one looks to his brother and sees some sort of silently passed message and nods slowly. I head back into the kitchen, Alex following stiffly behind me.

"What do you think Riza?" he asks, voice quiet but concerned. I turn on the pot of water and put the leaves into the cups. Once completed I turn and fix the much larger man

"Listen Alex, we're only keeping them until the court date, and then they will be found a different place, don't get attached." I begin but the larger man cuts me off

"Riza we partnered up because we thought we could make a difference, _this_ is making a difference. Those boys need us, they have no where else to go and no one to turn to. You saw the older one, one more night out in the cold and he'd be dead." He argues and I see his point, clearly. But still, our last two cases were disastrous,

"I know what your thinking Riza and I agree, but we have to keep trying! Scar and Barry were bad apples to begin with, they had spent to much time out there and by the time we got them, they were already marred with the life. These boys are not like that… I know the older one comes off a bit hostile, but look at the situation from his eyes… please Riza.. Don't close yourself off so soon." He pleads and I glance back around the corner to where Alphonse is watching some of Dr. Marco's illusions, simple things really but the boys laugh and giggles as if he were just some child who was being loved and cared for, not the street rat that is in need of a place. The older one sits idly by, watching his younger sibling and watching the stranger even more so, I can already see the hardness of street life creeping into that boys gaze and it disturbs me. The older one gave up his happiness to see the younger brother be able to have some sort of normalcy. Edward was forced to grow up to fast, for reasons unknown.

"Alright… But if the courts decide to take them away they go, alight?" I scold Alex as the water kettle begins to whistle. I turn to shut the stove off and pour the hot water onto the tea leaves. From the corner of my eye I see Alex make a 'yes' sign with his hands and raising his arms above his head in triumph.

"I see that you know…" he suddenly stops and looks sheepishly at me. I laugh, I think this will work.

**Alright folks, see I promised this chapter would be out of the station. Anyway please review! I really enjoy hearing from you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter five**

**Hawkeye**

The boys are being examined by Doctor Marco, the elder brother insisted that the younger go first, so that he can keep a strict eye on Alex and myself. I sit across from the oldest, his human hand wrapped around the steaming cup of tea I just refilled. Although still pale, a hint of red is crossing his cheekbones, alerting me to a fever but I sit and watch the child. His eyes shift slightly, taking in very foreign sounds and chasing shadows on the walls. I feel my heart ache for the boy, having to live his life like this, always weary, always on edge. Leaning back in my chair I find the golden eyes on me, their depths almost looking through me as he gazes at me.

"If you have a question, ask it." He says voice hoarse and tired. I can see the slight tremble of his body as he asks, shifting nervously. I lick my lips and smile reassuringly, but Edward wouldn't have any of it and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Alright, tell me a little about how you and Alphonse came to live on the streets." I watch the boy closely as he sips at the tea, emotions I can't quite make out chasing each other around in his eyes as he works to come up with a suitable answer. I can see he's about to respond after a few long moments when the door opens and out comes Alphonse, a happy look on his face as he toys with a small candy Marco had given him. Alphonse goes and sits beside his older brother and whispers to him, things that Edward only nods too and affirms with a soft smile. Marco looks at Edward

"Your turn young man." He says and advances slightly but stops when Edward's shoulders tense and his eyes turn hard. He raises his hands in a gesture of peace and I rise,

"Please, give us a moment will you Marco?" I ask and the older man nods, returning to the room he's using as an examination area. I turn to Edward, who's eyes seem to have softened and shoulders relax.

"Edward, whatever happened to you out there I want you to know you're safe here. No one's going to harm you." I tell him, softly, watching as the emotions begin their race once more and he heaves a wheezing sigh.

"Alright." He says and stands, swaying slightly before entering the room Alphonse had just exited. Either the boy's too weary to fight me, or he's scared of the consequences of his actions. Smiling at Alphonse I pour him a cup of watered down tea, not wanting the strong brew to give him a stomach ache. Settling down in my chair I watch this boy like I had his older brother

"So, Alphonse…"

**Marco**

In all my years of medical practice I don't think I've ever seen a boy like Edward. After threatening the child with calling Alex in to undress him I finally got a good look at the body beneath the thin clothes. Stripped down to his shorts I can count every rib, vertebrae and the hip bone and collar bones, usually covered with flesh. The areas where Auto mail and skin meet are cold to the touch, alerting me to a problem with the boy's ability to keep his body warm, in theory the auto mail would suck the warmth right out of the body, perhaps that's why he always seems to cold? His body is covered in old wounds, some a bit fresher, if I had to guess inflicted by the arresting officers and some old, old enough to be nothing but faded scars. Taking the stethoscope I listen to the child's air and frown, he has fluid in his lungs and a really bad wheeze. I go through the motions and actions of one trained to help a sick person but I keep coming back to why. Why do the children have to suffer because of the selfishness of the government? Why?

**Ah, got a question asking if Armstrong and Hawkeye are married… ya know I was playing with that Idea but then scratched that, even though I think those two would make a really good couple… they are just partners in the foster home in this story. Also Mustang will be coming in soon, maybe in a way you all can see him.. maybe not. Please do review, I really appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter six**

**Hawkeye (**Can you tell I like Hawkeye's POV?)

Alphonse stopped for a moment before taking a lick from the hard candy, his face lighting up with pleasure the simple motion brings him. I watch amused as Alphonse tries to form and answer, while casting nervous glances at the door his older brother just disappeared into.

"Well… " he begins but stops when a yell comes from the other room, startling both myself and the teenager. Alphonse drops his pop and races for the door but I quickly intercept him, grabbing the boy about the waist and pulling him back.

"No! What's he doing to brother?" Alphonse sobs, trying frantically to reach the door, arms stretched outward, muscles straining. I calm the child, pulling him back to the table and holding him on my lap.

"Alphonse, your brother's very sick… Doctor Marco's probably just giving him a shot… that's all." I tell him, pleading with the gods that's what it is and the poor boy inside the room hasn't injured himself or the older doctor.

"But he's terrified of shots!" the struggle renews, and he fights as Alex comes in from the living area

"What's going on?" he's cut off as the door slams open and Edward comes hopping on one foot, the auto mail one out of the room, half clad with only his jeans. I let go of Alphonse and watch as the younger goes to his older brother's side and pushes him away from where Doctor Marco stands. Edward's tense, shoulder muscles tensing and relax as he glares openly at the doctor who obviously crossed him.

"Edward, don't hurt him!" Alphonse cries, physically shoving his older sibling back into a chair and places himself in front of him. I am slightly taken aback as the elder brother relents and shivers slightly, almost like the anger were the only source of heat supplying his body. I get up and help guide the shocked doctor back into the other room, closing the door behind me.

"So, doctor.." I begin but the man cuts me off, his face a mask of pure seriousness and voice very grave.

"Riza, I can't help but feel very sorry for those boys, both are very malnourished and in need of a good warm shower and bed, good food. From what I can tell after examining them I think the older one, who is in the worst condition, has been supplying the younger with his ration of whatever they could steal or find. The youngest is only a few pounds shy of the proper weight but I found traces of a possible infection when I listened to his lungs and looked at his sinus's. Basically he has a sinus infection, not to serious but if left without treatment he would have been very ill, in a matter of days." He stops and writes a script for antibiotic in Bubble gum flavored liquid and hands it to Alex. The big man nods and folds it before placing it in his pocket.

"Now, the oldest.. I would much rather see him admitted to the hospital but judging by how he reacted just now that might not be a good idea. I have diagnosed him with severe malnutrition and bronchitis, not extremely serious but bad enough that I'm going to put him on some high strength medication. Penicillin should do it." He stops to write that script too and hands that to Alex as well.

"Anything else?" I ask, watching the doctor pack up his many instruments, looking hopelessly at a piece that was ruined in the struggled with Edward. He closes the bag and puts on his cap and nods

"Yes, keep them warm and indoors for several days, make sure they eat. Start them out with soup and maybe a piece of fruit, then work your way up to something heavier. I'll be my degree on it, their stomach couldn't handle much." He says and I nod, going over to scoop up the thin shirt the elder brother wore but discarded when he ran from the room. Alex shows the doctor out I go back to the kitchen with the brothers, who are watching me curiously.

"So, I bet you boys are hungry." I say, handing the shirt to the bare chest oldest. I try my hardest not to take in the auto mail and how it connects to solid flesh, the line from flesh to metal no fluid. I pull my eyes away as he puts the shirt back on and shakes his head

"It's alright, I'm use to the stares and ogling." He says, tersely with a snort. I startle out of my thoughts and retort

"I've never seen auto mail before." He only shakes his head and smiles slightly, a weary, tired smile.

"So, are you guy's hungry?" I ask again and wave to Alex, who is going out to fill the prescriptions. Alphonse nods vigorously but the older brother only shakes his head in no before yawning tiredly. I can see the sleep taking over his sickened body and suddenly realize how late it is.

"Let me show you to your rooms for the evening and Edward if you don't feel like eating, please take a shower and then if you want you can go to sleep." I tell him and old older boy only nods, getting to his feet cautiously and they follow me up the stairs. I can tell the older one is unsteady and I wonder if the auto mail is very new or if it's just his way of coping with being tired.

"This is your room, the shower is right here, you two have your own so that Alex and myself won't disturb you when we wake up early. You can decide what beds to take, there are extra blankets and things in the closet. There are clothes in the other one, find your size and there you go." I stop and watch as Edward flops down on one of the beds and instantly curls up a hacking cough escaping his lips.

"Edward.. Shower, please." He mutters something and pulls himself up and goes to the closet where the clothing is, grabbing a pair of loose but warm pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt he disappears into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Alphonse smiles slightly before turning

"He's awfully tired." And I smile

"I can see that, so, what's your favorite kind of soup Alphonse?" and guide the younger out the door and back down to the kitchen.

**Okay, this one I hope if a little longer. I have to go to work this afternoon and then I start College on Wednesday so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm sorry about this section not being so exciting, I don't think I planned on making this story exciting. Now Mustang will arrive in the story around the court date, so stick with me. Thanks for your time! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter six**

**Hawkeye **

The next morning I was awoken by the sounds of a bowl crashing to the floor and a short howl of pain from the kitchen. Alarmed I dressed quickly, throwing on a bathrobe and make my way down stairs. I head Alex's door open as well and his footsteps following me into the kitchen where I find, what would have been amusing if not for the shattered bowl and blood, Edward wrestling his younger brother in an attempt to see the cut on his hand. The younger cries out and tries to kick his older sibling but Edward would have none of that. Scattered ceramic digs into the tile on my floor and I cringe, knowing those will never come out as Alex goes and separates the two.

"Al let me see it!" Edward demands as his older brother is pushed none to gently aside by Alex. He gets to his feet quickly and backs away from Alex, who is now focusing on Al's cut hand. Going into the bathroom I grab the first aid and kneel down beside the younger, offering my assistance. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Edward slowly picking up the sharp pieces of broken bowl, his metal hand grasping each sharp piece.

"How did this happen?" I ask, watching as Alex puts a band-aid over the cut area and smiles slightly at the other boy. I watch as they exchange a silent word and then Edward steps foreword, his eyes downcast and shoulders slumped.

"It was my fault…" he begins but I quickly cut him off

"I don't care whose fault it was, I simply asked what happened." I repeat and watch as the golden eyes flash for a moment before darkening and narrowing slightly.

"I was trying to reach a bowl and this large one fell. Neither of us could catch it… Look I'm really sorry and if you're going to punish someone make it me." I stare at Edward, who is watching me with a concerned and slightly guarded look.

"I'm not going to punish anyone over a broken bowl…. Besides it was ugly anyway." I shake my head before asking my own question

"What would make you think I'd punish you over something a silly as that anyway?" I notice the visible tensing of the two brother's shoulders and Alphonse shoots his brother a worried glance before backing away slightly. Edward stands his ground, a confused look on his young face that bewilders me, had they been so badly treated they think everything deserved a punishment?

When Edward doesn't say anything Alphonse replies in a soft voice, almost like a whisper,

"That's what happened at the other places.." he's about to say something else but Edward cuts him off,

"Shut up Al!" he snarls and glares hotly at his younger sibling. They sit there and glare at each other for a few minutes before Alex stands up, helping to relieve some of the tension from the air

"I think it's time for breakfast… what do you boys say I'm sure you're hungry." He declares and moves to the cabinets, digging through their contents.

"No hard feelings boys… oh and Edward, thank you for cleaning that up." I smile and find it odd that the older boy only nods before allowing his shoulders to slump foreword slightly. Once more I am struck by how young the two actually are. Passing out the plates I head for the table where Alphonse joins me to set the table. Edward goes after Alex at the larger man's request for someone to break eggs.

Breakfast went by quickly but silently, both boys not saying a word as they quickly wolf down their eggs and bacon, their mouths not able to chew fast enough. After the dishes were cleaned and put away the boys headed up stairs, the sounds of a bathroom door closing signaling they weren't in hearing range. Turning to Alex who was sipping his third cup of coffee I cock and eyebrow

"So, what did you think of that this morning?" I ask and take my seat across from the much larger man. While he was treating Alphonse I saw him shake his head sadly at answers given by Edward. He shakes his head and swallows his coffee before responding

"It's troubling to say the least. Just to know that the older one is carrying the baggage around with him is heart breaking. It's such a shame." I nod and sip my own beverage, watching the birds outside the window picking through the seed in the feeder.

"I wish they would just open up a little, let us know what happened to them before they were picked up. But I don't know where to start, they have so much to bear." Alex mulls over this for several minutes before getting up and going to the phone, picking it up he dials a number

"I think I may know of someone." He says and smiles slightly as the line of the other end is picked up

"Hello Havoc… is Roy in by any chance?" I snort and shake my head, this early on in the game and he's already calling in the big guns… he must know those boys aren't going to be giving anything up anytime soon.

"Ah, he's at a sentencing, alright, have him give me a call back when he get is, yes thank you. Oh, now tell him it's in regards to two boys, the Elric brothers." He gives Jean the information he would need for a search and hangs up the phone.

"Calling in the Mustangs huh?" I ask and the man's face turns grim

"Yes, maybe he can give us and insight to their lives and what has caused them to be like this." I shrug

"It's worth a try." He nods

"Trying never killed anyone." And I smile.

**Alright, what's that the 6th chapter? Jeez. Anyway I did put a disclaimer and I think saying that I don't own FMA is good enough. I mean really, what high end person is going to read my stories? Lol. Anyway, please do keep reading and forgive me with the spelling mistakes, I try to catch them but sometimes I can't. Please review! I love feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter seven**

**(Mustang) This chapter is dedicated to one of the biggest Mustang fans I know, Sakura02. **

The Judge bangs his gavel and I allow myself a small smile, even though I was in charge of that monstrosity of a boy I am glad to see him being taken off the streets. Wrath as he was called on the streets was a pyro, constantly setting thing on fire, to gain attention. I myself use to be that way, that is until I was appointed a court officer and was forced to change, for the better. Yet, this is one boy who couldn't be saved, his vile attitude and views on the world a little too radical to be considered 'safe'. Gathering up my paperwork I look around the court room, sighing I haphazardly toss the folders into my briefcase and exit, finding Jean Havoc waiting for me at the doorway, his expression calm but eyes dancing. Cocking an eyebrow I look at the other man, who like me began his life as a mislead youth, causing trouble on the streets.

"Yo Boss, got a call from Armstrong." He says, falling into step beside me as we make our way to the Juvenile building in the court district.

"Oh really?" I respond, interested in what the man had to say but not wanting to sound to eager. Havoc doesn't fall for this though and quickly fills me in.

"Seems him and Hawkeye have got themselves some enigmas on their hands. Names are Edward and Alphonse Elric, oldest going to a hearing not too long from now. Alex asked if we could dig something up on them." I stop at my desk and mull over the names, they do sound familiar. Letting Havoc ramble on I reach for my filing cabinet key and open the large steel piece of furniture. Yanking one of the old drawers open I quickly thumb through the many folders, looking for any traces of the last name. My finger lands on the very last file and I quickly pull it out

"_Elric."_ Is printed very clearly on the label and I turn quickly, putting the file on my desk before sitting. Jean leans against my desk, toothpick hanging precariously on his lip.

"Find something?" I nod,

"Yes, seems I was the removing officer about two years ago. Two boys were removed from an older woman's home in Risembol."

"Where's that?"

"A small farming village about a day and a half travel east of here." Jean only nods, showing no real interest but faking it well. Opening the folder I quickly scan the information

"Hmm… they have been bounced around from foster home to foster home until finally they slipped through…. This seems to be the case more and more these days." Sighing I check my schedule and finding it clear get up.

"I'm going to head over to Armstrong's and see these boys myself. Take my calls for me will you Havoc?" the other man nods before turning and heading back out to his own desk. The last time I saw those two, the older one was angrier than a bear and swore to bodily harm me if he ever saw me again. I smile fondly at the memory.

"_Mrs. Rockbell?" I ask when the door swings open, the woman is small and glares at me from behind her glasses. Pinako Rockbell moves aside to allow me in with a skeptic glare, obviously knowing the reason I'm here. From the other room I can hear laughter and cringe slightly, my back still turned to the older woman. _

"_You're here for the boys I presume?" she asks, voice carrying a chiseled edge of anger. _

"_Yes. I am." I respond, turning around and lowering my rain soaked hood. _

"_I will have you know Mr…" she waits expectantly for me to offer my name and I smile smugly _

"_Mustang, Roy Mustang." Her expression hardens more and she growls_

"_Well Mr. Mustang… I want you to know those boys won't go easily. They've been through too much to soon. They are safe here." I knock the woman off her soapbox with a wave of my hand_

"_Mrs. Rockbell let me blunt. Edward and Alphonse Elric are no longer your concern, they are now wards of the State. Either hand them over willingly or I will have no choice but to arrest you." I threaten and from the lack of laughter and happy sounds I know the children had heard me. The older woman's face hardens a bit more before she finally glances behind me, a sad look on her face. _

"_Ed, Al, go upstairs and pack your things…" she says and I turn around to find two boys leaning around the door jam, their faces filled with concern and question. Beside them is a girl their age with long blonde hair, eyes already tearing up. The brother with the chestnut hair quickly follows the older woman's orders but the older hesitates for a moment, narrowing his cat like golden eyes. _

"_You're taking us away aren't you?" he asks, the youthful face suddenly scrunching up in anger and he storms up the steps. Moments later both boys come back down the stairs, each carrying a duffle bag, the youngest crying softly as he hug the young girl and say their goodbyes_

"_Mr. Mustang, wherever you put them, please for their sakes keep them together." The older woman asks as I follow the two boys out of the small house located in a tiny farming community. _

"_I'll make you no promises." And then close the door. I turn to make my way down the stairs and grab hold of the slim shoulder of the younger brother and begin to navigate him to the car and away from the house. Suddenly a forceful shove nearly knocks me to the ground but I catch myself in time to see the almost animalistic glare of the older brother, his anger visable. _

"_Don't you **ever** touch my younger brother again, or I **will** break your fingers." He snarls and wraps his own arms around his now sobbing brother and pulls him close. I stare at the two and slowly get into the car, ignoring the sobs and the calm but heartbroken words that accompany them. _

Oh yes, this should be an interesting encounter.

**So, here was Mustang my good peoples! I've gotten so many e-mails asking when Mustang was coming in, I decided to put him in a chapter earlier. Anyway please do review and since I am posting this on September 11th I am going to head out and light some candles on my stoop. Please, review and never forget. **


	9. Chapter 9

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter eight**

**(Alphonse)**

It's snowing out, the large flakes land softly against the window pane and I smile, the first snow I remember brother, myself and mom dancing around like idiots in the living room. Mother always said that the first snow of the season is magical and that it's something to cherish. I always loved going outside and look skyward, allowing the flakes to fall on my face, tickling as they melted. When the snow got deep enough brother and I would lay about in the frozen rain and make snow angels and then build forts, only to destroy them in a vicious snowball fight. I smile sadly at the memory, we haven't played like children in a long while, not since we left Winry's home. I cast a weary glance over at brother, who in all appearances is napping on the twin bed across from me. His chest heaving with the illness but his golden eyes slit open slightly as he feels my eyes upon him.

"What?" he croaks, voice hoarse with sleep. The pills Doctor Marco prescribed seems to be making my brother very sleepy, while the medication I was given only tastes funny. The night before he was sick, trying desperately to keep silent as he retched in the toilet, but of course I heard him. I haven't lived beside him for this long and not know his sleeping patters and when they are out of whack. Going over I gently sit beside Edward and smile, gazing down at my sick older brother. His face is relaxed and I can barely make out the small slits of his golden eyes. Brother never shows any form of weakness around anyone, save me. He coughs, a deep, wet hacking cough that wracks his whole body before settling down, leaving him breathless.

"Ed, I think you should tell Riza or Alex…" I begin and am cut off by my brother's fierce glare, he doesn't trust the adults. I watch him for a few minutes before looking once more outside, the flakes have somewhat gathered on the window corners.

"Brother, do you remember…" I begin, imagining the last time we danced with mother in our living room.

"Yeah… I do." He answers, pushing himself up to lean against the wall behind him, eyes thoughtful.

"Remember that one time when Winry came over and it started snowing and we danced?" he laughs and I laugh at the memory of when she watched us dancing around like a bunch of fools. My smile fades as another thought strikes me

"We haven't danced since the day she died…. That was over two years ago brother." I mutter and stand, going to the window once more.

"Yeah…" Edward breathes before standing as well and leaving the room, his footsteps fading quickly down the stairs. I wrap my arms around my chest and softly begin to hum a tune and move, mimicking the moves I once copied from my mother. Outside the snow continues to fall.

**(Mustang)**

The snow falls harder, leaving my windshield streaked with water that promptly freezes. Growling I pull the car off into the driveway of the house owned by Riza Hawkeye and Alex Louise Armstrong. The houses in the neighborhood are all lit up happily, showing the families living inside to be enjoying the snowy day. The house which is now home to the Elrics is on a corner lot and fed with fire wood. Just around the side of the house I can see an ax being swung and know that's where I will find Alex. Resigning myself to having to brave the cold another time I pull my jacket collar up and pull on my gloves, if it's one thing I hate, it's the cold. Slamming my car door I head for where I know the wood chopper is and round the corner, only to find a much smaller person chopping the wood, his bare forearms uncovered and melting any flakes that happen to fall there. Well, one arm is doing so, the other is collecting them, freezing them to the metallic arm. I blink for a moment and shift, quietly trying to go to the front when I step on a stick and snap it, the loud sound makes the boy jump and turn, eyes fearfully blazing as he drops the ax. I stand there for a moment and meet the cat like golden eyes, which are filled with fear, then confusion and then decide on anger at the sight of me. He growls softly and I clear my throat, approaching the issue like an adult.

"Hello Edward." I greet, a smile smirk breaking my usually blank expression, or what I hope is usually blank. I don't really know. The other doesn't respond as nicely and only snarls in return

"Back to take us from yet _another_ place Mustang?" he crosses his arms, the auto mail clunking slightly as it comes to rest against the his chest.

"It wasn't my problem your stay at the old woman's place was illegal." I shrug and I can already see the anger seeping from the smaller guy. His eyes narrow and his stance becomes even more threatening. Knowing this kid's power and strength, especially with his unfair advantage with the metal limbs I don't want to get into trading blows with the kid.

"Why is everything that is good for someone illegal?" he asks, almost rhetorical but something in his gaze tells me different, he just _wants_ me to take the bait. I glare at him… well let's just say I'm a sucker for a beat down.

"Because you're still a child Edward and we, as adults know what's best for you." I reply simply and I watch as the pot over boils and the boy launches himself at me, not with fists but verbally. Something in this kid just snapped and he's taking it out on the nearest thing, which thankfully it isn't me but a piece of wood.

"Yeah, taking us from one place where we were treated decently and putting us with those psychopaths. That was totally knowing what was good for us!" he punches the wood and then turns to me, his eyes blazing wild.

"As adults you should know not to beat on two children much younger than you are, as adults you were supposed to protect us from the bad things! NOT BE THE BAD THINGS!" he shouts, voice going hoarse. He suddenly collapses into the snow, a hacking coughing fit accompanying the outburst. The back door opens and Alex comes out, jumping the rail with ease to kneel beside us

"Roy! What happened here?" he asks and I shrug, watching helplessly as the boy tries to draw air but can't seem to get it. Quickly I strip off my own coat and surrender my own comfort of warmth to the boy, knowing full well having the auto mail limbs laying in the snow isn't helping keep the boy warm. Alex quickly picks Edward up and carries him quickly into the house, all the time yelling for Riza. I quickly follow, confused by the teen's outburst but also alarmed. Riza comes into the kitchen, takes one look at me, then at the boy and runs from the room once more, I watch her go, taking control of the situation. She's always amazed me…. I turn back to the boy, who seems to have gained his air but his eyes are glazed over and unfocused. Pounding feet comes down the stairs and through the other room and the screetching cry tells me the younger brother has arrived

"BROTHER!"I turn in time to jumop out of the way of a darker haired boy shooting past me to slide to his knees next to his brother.

"What happened?" Riza asks, coming back in with a couple of inhale able medicine and gently nudges Alphonse out of the way before tenderly coaxing the exhausted Edward to take the applicator in his mouth and inhale. From where I am standing I can hear the dangerously loud wheezing coming from the boy and grow alarmed.

"Ms. Riza! He was sick all last night." Alphonse gives up and I see the glazed eyes of his older brother toward him in a weak glare before they suddenly roll up inside his head.

"Brother!" Alex grabs the now hysterical Alphonse and drags him a few paces away as the sounds of an ambulance break through the sobbing silence.

"I am very intrigued now." I mutter and go to the front door to greet the paramedics and their stretcher. Intrigued indeed.

**So, I got thrown from my horse a few days ago and it was kinda painful to sit and type so the update was much longer in coming than I had hoped. I hope you all have bought your copies of Conquer of Shambala. I have already started to develop story ideas for a Alfonse and Edward fic. So, if you would be so kind and review it would make my days even more enjoyable. **


	10. Chapter 10

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter nine**

**(Alphonse)**

Brother hates hospitals, their white walls and the intense smell of disinfectant reminds him of the time he had to spend in the local clinic while his wounds healed. I shudder, the memories so vivid of the day I found him lying in the field, his blood staining the hay grass around him, the run away tractor smashed into a tree three yards away. He was twelve at the time, my brother trying to self sufficient took a job as a hay mower, and needless to say it ended in tragedy. From inside his private hospital room I can hear thrashing and the noise of his automail limbs working at the restraints. I sigh, haven't these people read in his records that he cooperates without the restraints. Knowing the sight beyond the walls I try and distract myself, looking anywhere but at the door. Like the woman and her massive husband at the receptionists desk, her voice raised and angry.

"But I am a physiatrist!" she shouts and then throws her badge at the red haired nurse behind the counter.

"C'mon Sig." she mutters and stalks toward the waiting room I'm in. I suddenly feel very nervous, my palms getting sweaty as I try to not stare at the menacing looking woman advancing on me. Her expression suddenly changes and she stops, a smirk breaking out on her face.

"Hi! You must be Alphonse Elric." She says and I fight very hard not to gape at the woman, her moods changing as quickly as a viper's. I'm taken slightly aback as the two come closer and seat themselves across from me, well the woman in a chair and the man named Sig on one of the larger benches.

"I'm Izumi Curtis and this is my husband Sig." she introduces and I nod slowly, catching all that but still slightly curious as to why this woman has suddenly chosen to talk to me, not to mention knows my name.

"I've been asked to come and talk to you by your friends Hawkeye and Armstrong." She continues, pulling out a photograph of herself, her husband, Armstrong and Hawkeye. I stare at it critically, looking for the tell tale signs that it's a fake. Finding none I nod and continue to silently watch the two.

"So, Alphonse, do you like living with Riza and Alex?" she asks, suddenly becoming professional and pointed. I stare at her, suddenly very curious as to why she would even care.

"I guess so, they are nice." I respond, looking around the hospital in hopes of finding someone else, but find no one to help me. Izumi wait's patiently before beginning again

"Nicer than the other homes?" I jump, how did she know about those? Now I'm getting really nervous, switching my gaze between this woman with the dark braided hair and the door that my brother is behind. Biting my lip I shuffle my feet and I'm about to take off, just like my brother taught me but large hands clamp around me and I give a startled shout. I struggle, my own body weight not enough to get the much larger Sig Curtis to let me go.

"Ah I see you have met Izumi." I stop my struggling to find the smirking Roy Mustang standing at the doorway to the waiting room, behind him is Riza, Alex and my brother. Against my will I feel my eyes tear up, seeing my brother sitting in thr wheelchair, eyes dull but there. Suddenly the arms let me go and I race to him, throwing my arms around him. He seems weak as I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders and I know they had to sedate him. The metal auto mail limb is cold through my sweatshirt, he doesn't say anything but I know he's glaring at the other woman, suspicion and a tingle of fear causing his weakened body to tremble slightly.

"So, this is the infamous Edward Elric?" Izumi says, stepping closer to where my brother sits in his chair. I feel him relax from the embrace and I pull away, determined to protect him from this woman only to have her smile

"Just get well, I'll come to visit you once you've had some time to recover." Before turning to her husband and leaving. I kneel beside my brother and watch as his dull eyes close and he rests his head against his chest, giving off a sleepy vibe as I gaze at the adults. Riza smiles and comes over from where Alex and Roy are talking, coming to sit in the chair next to me and Edward.

"what's wrong with him?" I ask, watching the woman as her face goes solemn before reaching over to touch Edward's head, a familiar gesture he only allowed our mother to do. He barey reacts and seems to settle further into his induced stupor.

"Well, he has a severe chest infection and had to be sedated for the breathing part of the treatment. Now, we're going to head home and get him into bed. I'm going to need your help on this one Alphonse. You know your brother better than I do and in order to make him take his medication we need to bully him." She smiles and I nod

"I know brother a little _too_ well." And I laugh, turning back to see my brother, huddled now in his coat, covered with a blanket. I told him once, while he was being beaten up at a foster home that I would stick by him, no matter what and I have. We're brother's and we only have each other. Leaning against his shoulder I smile

"All we have is each other brother, that's it." And we wait for the discharge papers.

**I'm sooo sorry for being so late with the update, the show barn I work at is heading for the world championships tomorrow so I've been working late and then of course I have major projects due. Please review and for those who asked I'm fine, I've been riding my mare again and everything is good. I'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter ten**

**(Riza)**

The first few days after Edward was released for the hospital were a dream, the older more nervous boy slept most of the time and was either too sleepy or just too out of it to fight me when it came time to administer the medications. But, now, two weeks after the emergency trip to the hospital, Edward was beginning to feel better and was returning back to his normal self. It all started yesterday when he and his younger sibling came down to breakfast, the brother's were squabbling and bickering in a good-hearted way as they seat themselves at the table. I carefully set the pot of pancakes on the table, listening half-heartedly to the argument, from which I can gather is about socks and whether you should sleep in them or not. After breakfast I called Edward back into the kitchen where I set the three pills and the inhalant on the table.

"_What are these for?" he asks skeptically, eyeing the harmless appearing pills like they were going to jump up and start reciting lines from the movies. _

"_That's your medication Edward. You have to take the pills twice a day and the inhaler three times." I tell him simply and set down a glass of milk. The boy's already annoyed look turns even more so at the sight of the white liquid. _

"_Go on, take you medication." I prod, knowing he wasn't going to do it on his own. _

"_No." he says simply and turns, crossing his arms over his chest. I sigh, Alphonse warned me about how stubborn his older brother can be. This is the true battle of wills and I can use force if need be. I glare openly at the defiant child and watch as the golden eyes size me up. _

"_Listen Edward, I'm not going to fight you on this. At your age I'm sure you know you have to take your medications. Now take them." I practically order and watch the defiant shake of the head. _

"_Didn't your mother make you take your medicines?" I ask and I can see I hit a nerve with that comment. The teen quickly grabs the pills and pops them into his mouth, swallowing them dry and then takes a few inhales from the small inhaler, tossing it back on the table he stalks out of the room and up the stairs, his younger brother trailing after him in concern. I shake my head and return back to my cleaning._

Since that day I haven't had trouble with Edward and his medications, he takes them and that's the end of it. Although he seems to be avoiding me and every time he has to be near me he never looks at me. Such a stubborn defiant child but I can't fault him for being so. Judging by the reports from the prior homes they stayed in Edward has every reason to be aggressive toward adults.

"I wish there was some way to get through to him." I mutter and watch through the window as Edward and Alphonse help Alex with the wood chopping. Well, Alphonse is carrying the wood while Edward is walking about the yard, his lithe frame covered with a massive winter coat and feet covered by a decent set of winter boots. He gets winded easily and often has trouble breathing when making the transition from cold air to warm air so he's only allowed out for a short amount of time, but seems to enjoy those short trips outside. That's another thing I've noticed while the boys have been in my care, how jittery they get when they can't be outside. Perhaps that's from the time they spent living outdoors. I'm pulled from my musings by the door bell ringing and I quickly answer the door, welcoming the young woman into my home.

"Izumi, I'm so glad you could make it." I greet and the psychiatrist smiles warmly as she removes her own winter coat and mittens.

"No problem Riza, it's easier for me to make the trip than you having to haul those boys to my place for the sessions. Besides, I think they might feel better in a place their use too." She smiles and follows me into the kitchen where the boys and Alex are removing their coats and snow covered boots. Alphonse slows his mile a minute conversation with Alex and narrows his eyes as Izumi enters behind me, the memory of the night at the hospital obviously flashing through his mind. Edward notices the change in his brother and glares narrowly at the woman, obviously not remembering her from that night.

"Ah, Izumi nice to see you again." Alex greets and engaging Izumi in a brief conversation before excusing himself.

"Tea Izumi? Boys, sit at the table I got hot chocolate for you." Scrapping of chairs tells me they are seating themselves and I turn with the three mugs. Passing out the hot drinks I nod to the dark haired professional and leave the room, closing the half door behind me.

"Do you really think she's going to be able to get to the bottom of Edward's behavior?" Alex asks as I pass the bedrooms. I stop and smile at the large man before shrugging

"It's worth a try. I mean what harm can it do, right?" That was perhaps the wrong question to ask at that moment because from the kitchen comes a sharp cry and the crash of a shattering mug. Both Alex and I race into the room, finding a spilt cup on the floor, the dark stain spreading across the tile floor and a raging Edward backed into the corner, tears streaming down the young man's face. Izumi is standing, none threateningly at the table's edge, watching the boy and restraining the struggling younger from going to his distressed older brother.

"Riza, would you take Alphonse?" Izumi grounds out and I nod, quickly grabbing the smaller boy and Alex physically hauls the child from the room, taking his cries into the back of the house, away from his brother.

"How dare you." I hear the grounded words and turn to find two narrowed golden eyes starring at Izumi, who stands her ground.

"So, all those beatings you received, did they feel good?" Izumi presses and I can see the boy's shields breaking, crumbling before my eyes. Tears stream faster from his eyes and they press firmly shut, trying to block the memories.

"Do you think you deserved those beatings, those punishments? Were you a bad child Edward?" Izumi presses on and the hands of the boy wrap around his hair, eyes popping open in horror, seeing images only he can see.

"Edward." Izumi says his name and that's all is needed for the flood gates to open, his golden eyes opening wide and he starts to yell.

"YES! I _DID_ deserve those beatings! I let her die! I let my own _mother_ die! What kind of son am I! what kind of brother am I?! I deserved those, every single one!" he leaps foreword, trying to escape but I quickly grab him, holding onto his shuddering body. Casting a glace at Izumi I see her own eyes filled with tears but determination lining her face. Although we broke this wall, another one is looming in the future and that's the one that's going to be the hardest. But for the time being I hold the sobbing, shuddering aftermath of this wall.

**Sorry about the short chapter last time, I hoped I made it up to you all. Please review. I have another fiction in the works, a Star Wars one but I won't post that one until this one is finished. **


	12. Chapter 12

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter eleven**

**(Alphonse)**

I hate her, this dreaded physiatrist. Every Wednesday Edward has to go and see her and every time he comes back from his appointment's he's withdrawn and tired, emotionally weary. Then, about the time he's back to normal it's time for the next session, it's maddening! So, last night I asked Riza if I could attend one of Edward's meetings to find out what was happening to my older brother. Riza looked slightly concerned before shrugging and saying she would see. Obviously it worked because here I am, sitting in the waiting room with Riza and brother, bored out of my mind. Still puzzling over the fact that Izumi's office is above her husband's meat store I barely register the fact that Izumi herself has come out into the waiting room, asking for Edward. Edward sighs and strips out of his heavy coat, leaving it with Riza and nods at me before following the other woman. Behind them shuts the cork door and then the heavy oak door. The small waiting section is plunged into silence once more. I'm suddenly regretting having asked if I could come.

**(Edward)**

I've been seeing Izumi for a little over three weeks now but I can't help but be weary of her. Since the first day at Riza's house I still can't get the fact that she used very hurtful, personal information to get me to break. I lean back in the chair I adopted as mine and watch as the woman sets out the chess board, lining up the pieces in silence. This is how the sessions have been going since she discovered I have what she called a 'sharp mind and a decent knack for strategy' and the deal is, if I can beat her in a game of Chess than she will declare me sane and done with 'this screwed up crap'. I have yet to beat the woman, no matter how hard I try I still can't seem to out smart her. The board is set and she moves first, placing a pawn out in the open. I think for a minute and do the same, trying a new strategy.

"So, tell me about your time at the Douglas's." She suddenly says, intercepting my pawn and moving one space closer to my line of pawns. I frown, finding this game much like our conversations, the board, when empty is like the space around us, silent but carrying a hint of nervousness. Then, she moves, taking the initiative to begin the session, then I move, challenging her to do so. Usually, she takes my first move as a 'go ahead' and launches into the questions, capturing my own thread of defense and squashing it, slowly gaping the distance between her forces and the defensive wall around mine. I sigh and try again, slowly bringing up the memories of the third home Alphonse and I was put into. Somehow, we decided to go backwards, starting not with the place now ut with Mr. Ronald, or 'chubby' as Alphonse referred to him as and now we're on Douglas. I shudder, finding the face of the woman repulsive even in my memories.

"She looked like my mom." I begin, taking one of her pawns and just as quickly she takes another of mine.

"Really? And how did that work for you?" she asks, watching the board.

"Obviously it didn't work." I smirk, finding the glint in the older woman's eye at my sarcasm.

"No crap, really?" she snaps back, tone just seeping with venom as she takes my knight. Oh, a solid blow to the defenses. I concede and shrug

"She was a nice lady, for all of about two weeks." I begin and move another piece

"Then what happened?" she takes my castle and I quickly take her with my queen.

"The usual, shoved me in a closet, called me a freak, an abomination. Proceeded to beat and starve me. There was this one time…" I stop, cringing at the memory and finding that Izumi has taken my Queen.

"Keep going." She urges and I lick my lips, suddenly feeling all the aches in my body at once.

"She stripped me down and tied me outside on the back porch, all night, _after_ she disconnected my automail arm." I shudder, human hand gripping my shoulder, where the port meets flesh the agonizing pain of an untrained person disconnecting the metal limb, only a memory, racing down my spine.

"How did that make you feel Edward?" she asks and my eyes glaze over, reeling in the memories and the emotions of that stay. I barely register the fact I'm answering her question

"Hurt. It really hurt when she disconnected the limb and then my nerves, grabbing onto the wires and just… y-yanking them from the connectors. She-she was laughing when she did it, took pleasure in hurting me through a vulnerable place…." I stop, collecting myself before continuing; from somewhere distant I can hear myself that night, sobbing for her to stop as she cruelly slapped me around, forcing hard objects into the sensitive port on my shoulder. Cold water hurt the worse, for an area of the body that was previously only touched by metal and coated wires the ice water sent my system into shock, causing my muscles to spasm and twitch.

"She was an animal." I mutter, slowly bringing myself out of the memories, suddenly feeling lighter as the woman was beaten away by my own mind

"Why did you let her do it Edward?" I snap my eyes up and stare at the woman, seeing a fucked up mixture of Izumi Curtis and Douglas… I shut my eyes, not wanting to see her snide face, twisted smile so unlike my mother but with the features of her.

"Alphonse…. Was treated kindly by her…. She… was what I thought he needed. God, she was almost like mom." I tell her and watch as the Izumi Curtis wins over the Douglas, her stern face coming back into full focus.

"She wasn't anything like your mother Edward." She says, slowly and calmly, slowly reaching out to place a gentle hand on my shoulder but I flinch back and she withdraws, knowing I'm not ready for that kind of contact.

"But… she was so kind to Al… why not me? Why does everyone only want Al and not me?" I ask, staring at her and her mouth opens and closes for a moment and I know the truth.

"Al's not a fucking freak like me. He's normal, not carrying around baggage." I rattle off and suddenly arms are around me, closing me into a light embrace. I flinch and try to pull away but the arms remain, I'm frightened and try to break free but Izumi only shushes me, allowing me to shove against her in an attempt to pull away, not once saying a word until I stop. Body tense and ready, senses on high alert I wait, timidly waiting as the older woman takes her time before saying

"You're not a freak Edward. If anything you are an upstanding young man with a heart of gold, buried under scars and marks put upon you for being who you are. I don't know of any adults who would put themselves in harms way and endure such treatment because of something so simple as brotherly love. You did this for your brother Edward and that alone, this self sacrifice is something to admire. I would be, no I am proud to know such a fine youth as you and wish many more were like you." She rocks me slowly and I relax a little, letting her words sink in and banish the memories of Douglas and her degrading words. After some time Izumi releases me and sits back in her own chair, eyes fixed upon the unfinished game. She's taken the majority of my pieces, leaving two remaining. I think back to my comparison, last time there were three pieces left. I smirk a little at the irony of the situation, one more wall broken down, two more to go.

"I think we're finished here? What do you say?" Izumi smiles and puts the pieces back into the box. I stand, feeling the weariness usually accompanied by the sessions was over me in waves. But so doesn't the satisfaction of knowing I finally beat Douglass, and Chubby.

"I say I'll see you next Wednesday." I smile and give her a thumbs up

"It's a date then." I wave and walk back out into the waiting room and find Alphonse walking in circles and somehow know, that everything done to me was for a good reason. He's still an innocent and unafraid to be that way. He spots me and stops his walking, halting midstep before coming to wrap his arms around my frame.

"Let's head home boys." Riza says and nods to Izumi.

**Ah ha, I finally did an Edward pov! Ya go me! I have volume 9 already. I wish they put that into the anime, it would have been way better. O.O four bloody pages! But, I have a never anime obsession called Kyou Kara Maoh! OMFG it's so funny. Please review!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter twelve**

**(Riza)**

Faster than I thought Edward's hearing comes up and on the date set for the older brothers hearing I'm awake at four am, ironing clothes I bought both boys the previous week. Even though Edward is the one being charged I still want everyone representing the boy nicely dressed, Edward scoffed at this, asking me while in the store 'do you really think if Alphonse is dressed nicely it will change their minds?' I shake my head at the seriousness and how adult like Edward is taking this, yesterday Roy came over to discuss the hearing with Edward, due to the fact that Roy knows the boys' history better than anyone he thought it best he coach the boy. Izumi came the day before, handing Edward a good luck card and giving him one last confidence boost before facing his 'impending doom'. My mind ceases its wondering when a sleepy voice from the stairs calls over to me.

"Riza?" I jump and nearly drop the iron and turn to find Edward, scrubbing sleepily at his eyes walking toward me, clad in his boxers and a tank top. His hair is bedraggled and unbraided and he blinks his eyes owlishly as he comes to the doorway. I smile and continue ironing his pants, making sure the hem is well starched. It's a compatible silence in the early hours of the morning, a still sleepy Edward and myself enjoy. From the corner of my eye I watch as Edward sits on the stool, arms draped over his knees, watching me silently but calmly. I begin to hum to myself as I iron, stopping periodically to put more water into the basin or spray starch. I almost forget the teen is even there until he suddenly speaks, voice low and hoarse from emotions and sleep.

"My mother use to hum, while she ironed the Sunday clothes." He says and I listen calmly but excitement courses through my veins like wildfire, this is really the first time Edward has ever told me something personal about his mother. Although I knew a lot from reading the files provided to me by the state I always wanted to hear what Edward and Alphonses' memories were of her.

"We would go to a town social every Sunday during the spring and summer and mother always wanted us to look our best, even though she knew we would be running and playing with the other boys." He stops and I finish his pants, folding them neatly and putting them beside Alphonses' pair. Picking up the jacket I start with the collar, still listening intently.

"She was always so proud of us, her two boys and wanted to present us to the other families at the social. I think it was her way to put it to a community that thought she couldn't raise us by herself. We were always the best dressed and sometimes over dressed for the play we got into but it really didn't bother me, because whenever I looked over at my mother she was smiling and happy with the comments made about us. We always used our manners, please and thank you whenever the situation called for, mom made sure of that." He laughs at this part and I glance over at him, finding the usually brightly lit golden eyes unseeing and distant.

"There was this one time, in the summer. Alphonse and I went down to the river and started splashing around with another group of boys. The play got a little too rough and Alphonse, who was small and could barely tread water, was yanked away from the shallow end. His cries attracted not only me but the adults at the gathering, I couldn't reach him but out of nowhere mom came booking down the embankment and splashed into the water, wading over to where Al was struggling and brought him back to shore. Once she knew Alphonse was alright she spun on the other boys and scolded them, standing up to her waist in the river water, her sundress soaking and dripping wet, the brim of her flowered hat wilting from the water." I chuckle a little and hear Edward laugh at the memory only he can see but is showing me none the less. Suddenly the laughter stops and the mood turns serious, almost like a cloud descending into my kitchen, blocking out all mirth and happiness.

"I wonder what she would say if she were here now?" he says, eyes suddenly burning with the familiar golden fire I know. I place the iron off to the side and kneel in front of the boy, my hand brushing the metal arm to finally rest on the side of his face.

"Do you think she'd still be proud?" he asks and I see the hope and fear chasing each other around in his eyes and I smile encouragingly.

"Edward, I know for a fact your mother is _still_ proud of you." I tell him

"That's what mothers do, they are proud of their children regardless of their actions or misgivings. She is looking down on you and still smiling Edward, probably telling everyone she knows about her boy and what kind of man he's on the way to becoming." I tell him and Edward smiles at this. I kneel before the boy for a few more minutes in silence before going to stand when arms wrap around my neck, effectively keeping me in my position. One human arm, warm against my side and the other a cool grip of metal encircle me and Edward pushes his face into my shoulder. So taken aback by this action I slowly encircle the young man in an embrace, feeling his back relax into the touch.

"Please, whatever happens to me today in court, please, please keep Alphonse. He really likes it here and I think mom would have liked you Riza and if she would have liked you, than there is no reason why I shouldn't. Please, you have to promise me." He says and I feel tears spring into my eyes. I grip the boy harder, feeling the soft hitches of breath and nod before responding

"I promise Edward, you and your brother can stay here for as long as you want. No matter what happens, this is your home now." I respond, meaning every word of it and I feel Edward knows it too. We sit there for a long while, just Edward and me.

**(Edward)**

My stomach is turning, doing flip flops and the butterflies seem to have started to march up my throat. I swallow, suddenly feeing very sick as we enter the court house. Reflexively my hand seeks out that of Riza, an act I haven't done for many years but find the comfort from the reassuring squeeze the woman gives. I glance over at Alphonse who is walking proudly beside Alex, listening to the larger man as he explains the historic paintings and art figures around the hallway. My brain is in such a frenzy I can't take in what's being said, or even the surroundings. Ahead of me I spot Mustang and I feel the acid in the throat rise a bit, biting it back I nod back at the man curtly. We went over what would happen for almost two days and I know my part by heart but it doesn't make it any easier as I sit on the hard bench outside the courtroom. Roy quickly excuses himself as an aid whispers in his ear, slightly confused by this I watch the man walk around the corner, only to return moments later with two very familiar faces. My jaw drops, there is no way… but Pinako Rockbell smiles, pipe nearly falling out of her mouth as she spots me, nudging Winry in the side. I look at my childhood friend and am mesmerized. She had gotten tall since the last time I saw her. Before I know it I'm on my feet and being hugged by her, her tears soaking int o my dress jacket. I hug her back, feeling myself breaking down as the memories come back, memories of a better time, a better life before pain and tragedy. I feel Alphonse wrap his arms around us both and for once in these past few years it feel _right_. I don't want to let go, but Winry pulls back as my docket number is called, but quickly says

"Me and Grandma will be right there, beside you for this fight as well Ed." I smile and listen to Roy give last minute instructions but my eyes follow my friend for a moment longer.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle this." I tell him, narrowing my eyes and squaring my shoulders,

"I'm sure you can." Roy says and escorts me into the court room, my jaw set in determination. Standing before the bench I keep constant eye contact with the Judge, giving him my sole attention and listening intently as Officer Grand's (who was mysteriously found dead in his apartment after police were called about a wild sex party) report was read aloud, then to the statements given by Maes Hughes, Alex and Riza. Izumi gave the report on her full metal evaluation and basically told the judge if he found me guilty Sig wouldn't be selling his Christmas Roast this year, concluding with Roy's accounts. The man my attention was on the entire session turns to look at me now and asks

"Son, do you feel any remorse for stealing?" I open my mouth but stop, thinking over the question before speaking.

"Sir, I stole for the sole purpose of keeping my brother and myself alive. I never did it because I wanted something I couldn't have, well that's not true…" the Judge only smiles and nods

"I knew what you meant, go on." I nod

"I only stole what we needed in order to survive, I never meant to cause trouble or to hurt anyone and I apologize for my actions but I did it in order to keep my brother alive, more so than myself." I tell him and the Judge seems to think over my answer before banging the gavel

"I've come to a decision…." I hold my breath and bite my tongue, chills suddenly racing down my spine.

**Oh! Cliffy! REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All you've forgotten**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Al and Ed have been surviving on the street that is until they are picked up by the police and placed in a foster home, Al adapts quickly but can Ed forgive all those in the past who hurt him and move on?

**Author Note:** Major AU! No Alchemy but Ed does have automail. Also I do not own FMA, I wish I did but sadly… I don't.

**Chapter thirteen**

All the people in the court room held their breath, the air becoming unbearable with thick tension as we awaiting the Judges verdict. The man looks at Edward, his grey eyes peering over his glasses and Edward straightens his back and lifts his chin a little higher, acting more like an adult than the young teenager he really is. Finally the Judge sighs and responds, taking off his glasses.

"On the charges presented to this court I find you Edward Elric, not guilty." He says and around the room the collective breath everyone seemed to be holding is let loose and people began to talk, some angry at the idea and others like the ones who know Edward are excited at his new found innocents. The gavel bangs and the room falls silent once more.

"Of course, the matter of you being a public menace is still in need of being addressed." The Judge frowns and asks Riza to stand.

"Ms. Hawkeye, this boy have been living with you has he not?"

"Yes sir, he has."

"Would you be interested in keeping custody of Edward and Alphonse Elric?" Alphonse looks up at Riza, his eyes wide and pleading, while Edward turns slightly, eyes guarded but a small smile gracing his features. Riza ruffles Alphonses' hair and smiles back at Edward before responding

"Yes sir, I would." She says and Alphonse quickly hugs the woman.

"Alright as for your behavior out on the street young man I am going to give you thirty-five hours of community service. Roy Mustang will be in charge of finding you the proper place to perform this service. This court is dismissed." The gavel is banged and the whole court room erupts in a mass of activity. Alphonse quickly jumps the rail separating his brother and they laugh, hugging each other. Riza stands back and watches as the two brothers rejoice, her eyes welling with tears.

**Eight years later**

Riza sits in the front row at a college graduation, watching as her oldest son walks onto the stage, stopping and receiving his diploma in Auto Mail Fabrication. The young man smiles out into the crowd where Riza sits and smiles, a toothy grin before all but running back to his seat, turning his tassel and laughs with the other graduates. Beside Riza sits Alphonse, clapping loudly.

**Five years later (13 all together)**

Riza once again finds herself sitting in the front row of a group of people, this time not at a graduation but at a wedding. The ceremony goes on while a light breeze slips its way through the Sakura trees lining the alter. Up front stands both her boys, the oldest standing beside his brother as he slips the gold ring over the finger of his new bride and childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, or now known as Winry Elric. Beside her sits a sobbing Alex Louise, and they applaud the two newly weds as they head down the isle together, starting their new life.

**Edward**

Edward and Alphonse Elric lived with Riza and Alex for many years after their initial placement. Edward, having been sentenced to community service, served out his hours as a mentor to battle injured soldiers who were contemplating the installment of Auto Mail. This service sparked the interest in designing and producing Auto Mail. Edward went on to get his Bachelor's degree in Auto Mail Fabrication and started his own business, running along side his childhood friend Winry Rockbell and her grandmother. Edward never married but continued to visit Riza and Alex. He now lives contently in a small home on the outskirts of Rush Valley, holding apprenticeships and still sculpting the most sought after Auto Mail.

**Alphonse**

Alphonse followed his brother to college but took up the science half of the Auto Mail trade, having developed a rot resistant nerve attachment the young Elric soon was working side by side with his childhood friend Winry Rockbell. Somewhere through their working the two sparked a connection and were married two years later. The two now live contently above their work shop within Rush Valley, with their children, a daughter named Trisha, named after Alphonses' mother and a son named Tucker.

**Alex and Riza**

Still ran their foster care home well into their mid sixties when they finally decided to close their doors. Up till that date they had fostered over one hundred and twenty two children, all who went on to become well know individuals in their field of choice. After closing their doors the two friends toured the world but always returned to their home for the holidays. Alex died at the ripe old age of eighty-seven while Riza lived on for several more years and died surrounded by the two children she loved most, the Elrics at the age of ninety three.

**Roy Mustang **

Continued to do his work as a social worker and stayed in close contact with the Elric brothers. He was called to do his duty in one of the recent wars and was among the few who returned home. Roy lived out his life happily, having found a woman and finally settled down to leave peacefully in a suburban home with his wife and six children. Roy died at home at the age of ninety nine, he outlived most of his friends and is buried beside Riza and Alex.

**The End**

Thank you to all those people who reviewed. I couldn't have finished this story without your support.

Completed on October 30, 2006 at 6:56 pm.


End file.
